


You're a Different Kind of Fun

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: DD Snapshot 'verse [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy calls Matt every night to make sure he got home safe because one time Matt actually did fall in a manhole. (It was Foggy’s fault, but still.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Different Kind of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post: http://daredevilheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/116271052178/daredevil-headcanon-2-foggy-calls-matt-every
> 
> title from "Heartbeat Song" by Kelly Clarkson

Foggy watched as Matt tossed his head back, laughing loudly as his long neck was revealed against the moonlight. Foggy was sure he and Matt had indulged in a few too many drinks but he couldn’t find it within himself to care at the moment. They had just won their first real case – and now Josie got to keep her bar.

For one night only, she had let them drink for free up to a hundred bucks in thanks and in lieu of any actual money as it was all going into the bar. Riding the high they were on, the two boys had tossed back shots and drank eels like there was no tomorrow. For all they knew, with the imminent hangover that was sure to come, there might not be a tomorrow.

Still, as he stared at Matt’s gracefully arched neck and the smooth skin that would look wonderful with a hickey or two, he forgot that he was guiding Matt down the city sidewalk. So mesmerized with his friend’s kissable lips and ruffled hair and perfect skin, Foggy wasn’t watching his step, nor Matt’s path.

As Matt recovered from his bout of raucous laughter, his head coming back to a normal position, Matt lost his footing. There was nothing beneath his shoe, just air, and he gripped tighter to Foggy’s arm as he yelped.

“Foggy!” He gasped as his other foot followed. Foggy panicked, trying to hold onto Matt. Matt grasped at the edge of the uncovered manhole, hand skittering over rough concrete and rusted metal for purchase so he could haul himself up. He swung a foot around, hitting it on one of the ladder’s metal rungs and used the leverage it gave him alongside Foggy’s tugging hands and the concrete sidewalk.

Finally Matt found himself on solid ground again, heaving breaths of relief.

“Ugh, why am I even your friend,” Matt panted jokingly.

“What do you mean? You’re the one who walked into a manhole. Geez, Matty, what if I hadn’t been here? You could’a fallen all the way, dude. It’s really dan-dangerous for blind people in the city, Matt,” Foggy replied, brushing off the comment as though he had nothing to do with the almost-incident.

“ME? You’re the one who let me walk into it!” Matt squawked indignantly. Foggy held out his arm again, tapping the back of his hand on Matt’s own, and Matt reluctantly wrapped his hand around the proffered arm. “If you guide me into another manhole,” Matt threatened his friend as they walked off, “I will drag you down with me.”

Foggy laughed at him like Matty couldn’t back the threat up. Matt would show him.


End file.
